


Character profiles

by ObsidianDestiny



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDestiny/pseuds/ObsidianDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a dropbox for various characters I make up for different fandoms.<br/>These Characters are my Own and Shall not be used without my permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character profiles

Name: Mother Frost (Legion to Father Winter)

Age: Looks 20/21 but is well over 12 millennia

Appearance: 5’1 slim and curvy with a very small waist and jutting hips. Very pale skin almost cold to the touch with red lips and icy Silver eyes. Has a strange snowflake pattern across the right side of face

Personality: Kind, Loving and Gentle but has a temper as fiery as the sun. Powers tend to run out of control when extremely furious

 Gender: Male but dresses in long gowns and trains. Doesn’t care about gender

Pronouns: anything floats with him

Children: Jack Frost(adopted) Jokul Frost(Adopted) Blizzard Frost( adopted) and Pitch Black(Biological)

Significant Other: Father Winter

Other Notes: He has the gift from Mother nature to conceive and carry children.

Fandom: ROTG and HTTYD


End file.
